Kirk's dilemma
by Fulltimefandomaddict
Summary: Kirk and the enterprise crew get into a spot of trouble. Both on board the ship and exploring strange new lands...


As Jim entered the observation deck he noticed sitting in the captain's chair.  
"Mr. Spock, may I inquire as to what you're doing?" Jim asked the Vulcan loudly hoping to startle him. "I'm simply observing, sir, one needs to stop and observe at some point in their life", Spock replied calmly as he watched the bustle of the ship around him. Jim nodded slowly smiling slightly, "It's funny you say that, Spock, for it looks as if you're procrastinating, now don't get me wrong, but that is exactly what it looks like to me", Spock looked at him sharply a deep scowl etched into his face, "It is highly illogical to procrastinate, sir" Spock replied indignantly.

"So it is, Mister Spock. So it is." Kirk smiled at his second-in-command. As first officer of Starfleet, Spock held the comm with the utmost respect through diligence, organization, and frankly a pair of eyebrows which when united with a glare, could scare the pants off of any commander. Those diagonal beauties were the stuff of legend really, not even Bones' I-am-so-dissapointed-in-what-you-just-said-prepare -to-die single brow held a candle to no one needed to inform Bones of this fact. No really, Bones was better off not knowing.

"Keptin Kirk, there is an anomaly reading, sir. If Commander Spock is correct—" Chekov choked, as a pair of half-Vulcan eyes turned around to glare at the back of his head. Not that he could see the Commander do so, he just knew. He could feel it, "though he is never wrong is he Keptin Kirk? I mean—It's just like my tetya used to say, you vin some you—" "Pavlov, what in the hell are you doing?" Sulu whispered from behind the controls. "I believe Mister Chekov is suggesting I am sometimes wrong." Spock paced slowly towards the Captain chair. "Through terran terminology I gather. However, I don't remember a time where I have been wrong. As a Vulcan, I can never tell a lie it goes against my DNA." "You are half human," Kirk muttered, "you can tell a lie." "Are you suggesting I have lied, Captain?" Kirk focused his attention entirely on the floor and not on the man beside him. Well, the eyebrows beside him. "Chekov, you were saying something about an anomaly?" He shot out instead."—you lose some," Chekov finished lamely. "Keptin, there seems to be a faint shadow crossing over Lemma II." Chekov pulled the image onto the deck for the command centre to see. The shadow was light blue in color and seemed to be migrating every few hours or so."Dangerous?" Captain Kirk walked from his chair to the image, trying to get a better view.

"It appears to be oxygen and some uncommon gas, Keptin." Chekov zoomed in to the planet, which itself was a lovely shade of blue. If the gas wasn't dangerous, it certainly added some beauty to the rather dull planet. Not that Chekov would ever say that aloud. "Spock how about we take a group of our finest and see for ourselves, huh?" Kirk turned around to stare at Spock, who if possible—not that Kirk would ever say this to him—was pouting at the screen. "Spock? Mister Spock? Commander? How about it?" "Negative Captain. I shall report back to my chambers, if it is the same to you."

"But, why?" Hello new planet! Gas! Adventure! This had all the makings of a Spock and Kirk day-of-fun. Sure, they could die. But, they were the leaders of the Enterprise. They could die at any moment. "Spock…I don't…are you…Sure, yes. You may leave the comm, commander." Spock stopped pouting, "I must apologize Captain." Kirk shrugged, "don't be. We all deserve a break every once in a while. I'm sure the next planet we visit will have something for you to see." "Ah," Spock shook his head. "I must apologize again Captain. I see it is quite easy to lie. I did not know this. Most terran phases confuse me, this one was rather pleasant." Spock turned around and quickly left the command deck. "I shall be ready within the next half hour Captain," he called over his shoulder. Silence filled the deck.

"That's on you," Sulu said, pointing to Chekov. "Me?" Chekov groaned, "that's all on the Keptin." Chekov looked up to see a startled expression on the Captain's face. He was still standing where Commander Spock left him, except now his mouth was agape. The only time Chekov remembered seeing this expression on the captain was when Spock had discovered cussing. That had been an interesting week. "Son of a bitch," Kirk muttered, "now the Vulcan knows how to lie?"

Bones was going to kill him. To be continued...

Paste your document here...


End file.
